With the rapid development of science, technology, and economy, people are living a more and more prosperous life, and household electrical appliances are increasing in type and quantity day by day. A remote control comes out, bringing more convenience and comfort to people in using electrical appliances. However, as more and more everyday household electrical appliances are available in a home, a variety of remote controls come one after another, and people may find that a desk or tea table in a living room is full of remote controls. With more remote controls, we enjoy the convenience in life on one hand; however, on the other hand, we have to stand the chaos caused thereby and a potential threat to a living environment resulted from a need of the remote control for a product, such as a dry cell, which is not environmentally friendly.
In order to solve the problem of “excessive remote controls”, in the prior art, a general solution is to use an integrated physical remote control. In this solution, infrared codes of nearly 100 types of household appliances of known brands and models are collected and stored as a library, and the codes are integrated in one physical remote control to make a universal remote control, thereby implementing remote control of multiple household appliances. This solution can solve the problem of “excessive remote controls” to a certain extent; however, it may be applied to control only household appliances of the same type, and the integrated models of controlled appliances are very limited, which is not compatible well with a new household appliance.
Another solution to the problem of “excessive remote controls” in the prior art is to use a cloud remote control solution. A specific solution is that: a picture of a primary device taken by a user is uploaded to a cloud server; the cloud server determines a device type according to the picture, performs analysis to obtain a corresponding infrared coding rule, and then sends the rule to a terminal side (such as an iPad/iPhone); and the terminal may be used as a remote control to control the primary device remotely. The cloud remote control solution can implement the compatibility with household appliances of various models; however, it depends excessively on the cloud server, and cannot control the device without a cloud environment. Meanwhile, the cloud server needs to maintain a large amount of device information, and if the cloud environment does not have the information, the device cannot be controlled. Therefore, the prior art cannot perfectly solve the problem of controlling multiple household appliances in a unified way by using a single remote control.